Creepypastas a la TMNT
by Keiko Kimiko
Summary: ¿Te gustan las Creepypastas? ¿Te Gusta TMNT? Pues entra y averigua que pasa al mesclar estos dos contenidos


**Hola y bienvenidos a este especial de gritos y terror**

Sí se que es un poco fuera de fecha, pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traje esta pequeña historia la cual espero sea de su agrado

**Renuncia: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y en sí la historia tampoco esto es solo una adaptación de la Creepypasta con el mismo nombre**

Sin más que decir les dejo la historia y nos leemos abajo

* * *

><p>La Cosa de afuera<p>

Era una tarde relativamente normal en la granja O'neil, y era relativamente ya que el menor de los ninjas se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro, llevando golosinas, refrescos, almohadas y por su puesto pizza entre otras cosas, de la casa hacia el granero. Esto debido a que esa noche se tenia planeado un torneo de videogames, esto con motivo de prueba de la nueva consola recién armada por nuestra Techno- Tortuga favorita, dicho torneo videojugavilistico dio inicio cerca de las 8 PM, y como era de esperase uno tras otro fueron cayendo ante la indiscutible experiencia de Miguel Ángel, todos iban perdiendo partida tras partida, hasta que solo quedo uno

Mickey: Ha, en tu cara Casey

Casey: no es justo, me distraje porque Abril tiro palomitas sobre mi control

Mickey: oh vamos viejo, no tienes una excusa mejor- dijo victorioso el gamer de la familia Hamato- Bueno quien es mi siguiente victima jeje es decir mi rival

Rafa: Yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tu enano

Mickey: ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto un tanto confundido- ¿Quién sigue?

Donnie: Yo- dijo muy seguro el genio

Casey: huuuyy esto va a estar bueno

Leo: y que lo digas

Y no era para menos, ya que no se ponía en duda la habilidad de ambos quelonios en cuanto a vídeo juegos se trata. Y así todos se acomodaron para ver el "Duelo de Titanes", lo que ninguno se esperaba es que partida tras partida, juego tras juego el resultado siempre fuera el mismo

Mickey: EMPATE OTRA VEZ? !- señalo ya un tanto alterado, y no era para menos pues llevaban más de 3 horas seguidas de juego casi ininterrumpido, y poco a poco loa espectadores se retiraron hasta que solo quedaron los dos competidores

Donnie: Esto ya es una ridiculez en cuestiones de probabilidad- señalo un poco irritado y cansado, mientras veía la hora en su T-fon- ¿Qué?! Una de la mañana? !

Mickey: ¿Qué?!, Debes estar bromeando- dijo sorprendiéndose al enterarse de cuan tarde era

Donnie: Velo por ti mismo- dijo sosteniendo el celular para que pudiera ver

Mickey: Ya es muy Tarde

Donnie: no me digas genio- ironizo el más alto- Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y ya mañana seguimos con esto

Mcikey: qué, acaso ya te acobardaste?- dijo en tono de burla

Donnie: claro que No- dijo con decisión- Si eso quieres y estas dispuesto a soportarlo

Mickey: Insinúas que no soy capaz de soportar una noche de desvelo?- pregunto como si eso fuese lo más insultante y ridículo del universo

Donnie: recuerdas la vez se Blister Stoked?

Mickey: pe... pero, eso no cuenta

Donnie: Como digas, ok si estas dispuesto no me opongo. -dijo decidido- solo espérame, iré al baño

Mickey: pero el baño esta en la casa

Donnie: por eso te dije que me esperaras, no tardo, mientras escoge el juego que quieras

Mickey: esta bien

Después de esto, Donnie fue a la casa para hacer uso del baño mientras Miguel Ángel se quedo solo en el granero, el cual a pesar de estar bien iluminado por lamparas y focos (ya que no contaba con ventanas) le seguía dando algo de miedo al estar solo. Pero los minutos pasaban, tan lentos y tortuosos como solo un impaciente infante puede sentirlos, y al ver que su hermano aun no volvía y que se había terminado el último trozo de pizza decidió ir a la casa. Se levanto del sillón de almohadas en donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa, Donatello se encontraba fuera del granero, pero lo más extraño era que estaba viéndolo con una mirada vacía

Mickey: hey Donnie, acaso no tenias que ir al baño

Pero Donatello no le contesto

Mickey: bien como quieras, en ese caso iré yo por unos trozos de pizza

Miguel camino normal pero incomodo hasta la casa, porque Donatello lo siguió caminando muy cerca de él viéndole con esa mirada vacía pero al mismo tiempo sarcástica, y al llegar Miguel entro a la casa, pero Donatello se quedo fuera con la puerta entreabierta pero sin entrar

Mickey:¿no piensas entrar?

Pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, claro salvo la siniestra sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de Donnie. Pero lo más extraño de lo que se pudo percatar Miguel Ángel fue al topar por accidente el hombro de su hermano ya que lo sintió frió, casi como si de un trozo de concreto, pero no le quiso prestar atención así decidió simplemente entrar a la casa.

Una vez adentro fue directo a la cocina a preparar una bandeja con los trozos de pizza del refrigerador, un par de golosinas y refrescos todo lo suficiente como para continuar con el duelo toda la madrugada; cuando ya tenia todo listo para regresar al granero con su hermano decidió aprovechar el viaje y pasar de una vez al baño para no interrumpir más tarde el torneo, subió pues las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero al tomar la perilla de la puerta e intentar entrar paso algo que Mickey no pudo creer

-Hey, estoy aquí-

Alguien dijo desde dentro de la habitación, pero lo que petrifico al menor fue que la voz a quien pertenecían esas palabras era la de su hermano genio.

Mickey: ~_pero esto, Esto es ... ES IMPOSIBLE... Donnie esta afuera, debo estar alucinando~ _pensó Mickey e inmediatamente intento abrir la puerta

Donnie: Hey, chicos esperen sigo aquí- señalo ya un poco molesto ante la insistencia

Miguel Ángel no cabía en sí, lo que estaba pasando simplemente era imposible, pero más haya de eso estaba paralizado, no solo por la impresión sino y en mayor parte por el intenso temor que crecía dentro de él, unos pocos pero eternos segundos después Mickey logro reaccionar y lo único que atino a hacer fue gritar y caer de espaldas al suelo, por supuesto que esto despertó a todos, haciendo también que Donatello saliera rápidamente del baño para saber que le pasaba al peque de la familia.

Leo: ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un poco alterado- ¿Estas bien Mickey?

Rafa:¿ Qué rayos ocurre aquí? -pregunto mientras portaba sus Sais

Casey: Oigan, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

A pesar de todas las preguntas Mickey parecía no entender y para cuando Donnie salio del baño todo el mundo ya estaba levantando al menor y preguntándole que pasaba, Mickey calmándose lo más posible les dijo lo que recién le había ocurrido, obviamente nadie le creyó en especial luego de ir a revisar y darse cuenta que no había nada fuera de la casa.

Leo: Oye Mickey, cálmate todo esta en tu cabeza

Rafa: si, al parecer tantos vídeo juegos al fin terminaron de fundirte el cerebro

Abril: sera mejor que dejen ya de jugar y duerman

Donnie: creo que eso es lo mejor

Leo: pero deben ir y limpiar la comida del granero antes de dormir

Mickey: pe... pero Leo, esa cosa esta afuera y...

Casey: cálmate ya viejo, fue solo una alucinación por jugar tanto

Leo: Ya, vasta de excusas deben ir a limpiar antes de dormir... Buenas noches

-Buenas Noches- dijeron todos antes de irse, incluyendo a Donnie quien casi arrastró a Mickey al granero para limpiar todo ya que razonablemente Miguel seguía muy asustado pero seguro de lo que Paso. Ya en el granero ambos hermanos comenzaron la limpieza del lugar, pero al pasar unos minutos Miguel Ángel comenzó a escuchar ruidos fuera del granero, parecía que vinieran desde el bosque

Mickey: ¿oíste eso hermano?- pregunto asustado

Donnie: oir qué? -dijo obviando el hecho de no escuchar nada anormal- Ya Mickey, déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a limpiar para irnos a dormir

Mickey: esta bien- y sin más apuro sus pasos para limpiar, no por querer dejar todo impecable sino por lo más pronto posible marcharse, pero no transcurrieron ni 20 minutos mas cuando esos extraños sonidos se escucharon otra vez, con la diferencia que ya no se oían mucho mas cerca

Donnie: ¿Qué fue eso?

Mickey: Te lo dije, esa cosa sigue afuera

Donnie: déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a cerrar la puerta

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre la puerta del granero para cerrarla quedándose sentados, recostándose en forma de barrera

Mickey: te dije que eso seguía afuera

Donnie: No sigas con esa tontería

Mickey: entonces ¿como explicas estos ruidos?

Donnie: pues... debe ser algún animal- pero como si lo hubiera escuchado esa cosa comenzó a arañar las paredes y seguidamente la puerta justo en donde se encontraban sentados casi como si "eso" supiera donde estaban. Ante esto ambos saltaron y corrieron en dirección opuesta a la puerta, Mickey abrazó a Donnie como si se estuviera aferrando a una tabla en medio del océano.

Los minutos pasaban y los ruidos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y cuando por fin no se escucharon mas, Mickey y Donnie no sabían que hacer estaban demasiado alterados como para siquiera articular palabra, era tal su estado que incluso Mickey comenzó a sollozar mientras ocultaba su lagrimeante rostro en el plaston de su hermano; esto fue lo que por fin hizo reaccionar a Donatello

Donnie: calma Mickey, tranquilo ya todo pasó- empezó a consolar el mayor mientras acariciaba gentilmente el caparazón del pequeño-

Mickey: es... esta bien- dijo tranquilizándose un poco- ¿Qué haremos ahora Donnie ?

Donnie: creo que lo mejor sera llamar a los demás para ver si están bien- dijo razonando mentalmente otras opciones pues tenia el leve presentimiento que eso no seria una tarea fácil- préstame tu T-fon

Mickey: y el tuyo?- pregunto mientras le extendía con su temblorosa mano el aparato

Donnie: lo deje en la casa antes de regresar a limpiar- contesto mientras marcaba el numero de Leo, pero casi se quedo de piedra al escuchar que el teléfono que él mismo construyo parecía no funcionar, era como cuando Stokman los encerro en ese bobo laberinto... de la muerte

Mickey: ¿qué... pasa bro?- dijo al ver la confusa y alterada mirada que tenia el de purpura

Donnie: no sirven...- comenzó calmado- no lo entiendo... no hay nada que pudiera interferir con la señal... esto... esto no puede estar pasando- concluyo con un tono un tanto alterado pero mas aún lleno de miedo

Mickey: esto debe ser una broma- dijo ya en un hilo de voz

Al no tener mas remedio Donatello se levanto del suelo y se dispuso a ir a la puerta, al ver la actitud de su hermano y saber bien lo que se proponía, Miguel Ángel rogo a su hermano e intento sostenerle para que cambiara de opinión

Mickey: No lo hagas Donnie!. Es muy peligroso!- rogó intentando apelar a la lógica del genio- Por favor no me dejes solo!- termino por suplicar el menor mientras sostenía uno de los delgados brazos de su hermano

Donnie: tranquilo Mickey, no me pasara nada- dijo casi como si él mismo se lo creyera, cosa que no era cierta- iré corriendo a la casa y les diré a los demás que revisemos afuera para asegurarnos que ya no haya nada

Mickey: pero no es un animal, lo se lo vi- dijo empezando llorar de nuevo- no vayas Donnie, por favor no vayas

Donnie: ya vuelvo

Y así Donatello tomando el mayor valor posible salio del granero cerrando la puerta tras de sí y corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Mientras Miguel Ángel se quedó aterrorizado dentro del granero escuchando los pasos de su hermano sobre las hojas secas hasta que de pronto pudo escuchar como esos pasos paraban casi en seco y comenzaban a dirigirse en dirección opuesta a la que deberían, segundos después Donatello toco desesperado la puerta y luego entraba sumamente alterado

Mickey: ¿qué paso?- pregunto nervioso al ver la agitación del mas alto

Donnie: lo... lo vi

Mickey: a... a quien?

Donnie: A ESA COSA- exclamo asustado

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Mickey y casi lo dejaron mudo, dejándolo articular un casi sordo -¿Como lo sabes?- a lo que ni lento ni perezoso Donatello le explico de forma alterada como al tratar de correr hacia la casa, la cual nunca le había parecido estar tan lejana del granero como en esa ocasión, se topo con Leonardo quien para su sorpresa no tenia su muleta, esto le hizo reducir un poco la velocidad pero lo que en verdad lo hizo para en seco fue ver como a lo lejos, en una de las ventanas de la casa, se distinguía perfectamente la silueta del líder usando su muleta al caminar. Después de ver esto el supuesto Leonardo que estaba fuera de la casa volteo a ver a Donatello, girando su cuello de manera inhumana dirigiéndole una muy macabra sonrisa, esto fue lo que provocó que regresara al granero.

Esto asusto muchísimo al de naranja, lo cual lo hizo temblar de miedo. Ha estas alturas Donatello ya se había tranquilizado un poco dándose cuenta que no fue la mejor idea el contarle a Mickey lo que había visto, pero el miedo nublo su razonamiento a lo que, asumiendo el fruto de su imprudente acción, comenzó a consolar y calmar a su hermanito y cuando al fin Mickey se tranquilizó, lo que fuera que estuviera afuera comenzó a rasguñar nuevamente las paredes pero ahora golpeando la puerta con claras intenciones de entrar; ante esto los chicos comenzaron a bloquear la puerta con todo lo que encontraron a su paso.

Así los minutos pasaron y "esa cosa" continuaba fuera rasguñando las paredes y golpeando insistentemente la puerta, y el hecho de que no hubieran ventanas no hizo más que acrecentar su ansiedad. Mickey y Donnie estaban aterrorizados, abrazándose uno al otro en busca de protección, así fue como pasaron la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente Rafa fue el primero en percatarse que sus dos hermanos menores no habían dormido en la casa, pensando que ignoraron la orden de Leo y siguieron jugando en el granero se dirigió allí para ir a despertarlos antes que el Leonardo se diera cuenta. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al llegar y darse cuenta que la puerta estaba trancada y no podia abrirse, sin entender mucho simplemente comenzó a hablar/gritar para que abrieran sin ningún éxito. Al cansarse de esto llamo a Casey pero ni entre los dos pudieron abrir la puerta hizo falta que, un aun herido, Leo y una no muy fuerte Abril ayudaran usando un pequeño auto que casi no funcionaba, para derribar las puertas del granero. Pero al abrirlas no sabían como reaccionar ya que Donnie y Mickey estaban en estado de shock, y cuando Leo se acerco para ver que no estuvieran heridos ambos tuvieron un ataque de pánico.

Cuando por fin los lograron calmar, Donnie fue quien relato todo lo ocurrido, al principio todos parecían escépticos y pensaban que fue simplemente una pesadilla que tubieron por jugar demasiado, pero al ver el exterior del granero y las marcas de garras que este tenían decidieron investigar en los alrededores por si se trataba de un nuevo mutante o algo por el estilo; pero no encontraron nada, ni una sola huella o rastro que pudiera dar explicación alguna de lo que Paso esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno esto es todo por esta entrega mis queridos lectores<strong>

Espero les haya agradado esta adaptación de Creepypasta y sí es así díganmelo en los comentarios y talvéz en un futuro adapte otra Creepypasta al universo de las TMNT sin más solo me disculpo por las faltas de horrografía

Casi lo olvido para aquellos que quieran contactarme de forma más rápida les informo que ya he creado mis perfil en Facebook pueden encontrare como Kimiko Keiko Hamato Kinomoto. Espero que me agreguen para poder estar en contacto

Sin más por ahora me despido

Hasta la próxima


End file.
